Adios Quinn
by Nerdy22
Summary: Quinn se va a lodres a estudiar...lograra dejar a Logan, sus amigos y a su familia? Primer Fic...Leean Por favoor
1. Chapter 1

**Hoola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia...es un Two-shot & hace referencia a el fic "5 TEMPORADA" de adrisstbdt, si no la han leido****leanla...Por dos razones: 1. Es muuuuy buena & 2. Es necesario para entender este Fanfic. Bueno espero que le guste...el siguiente capitulo lo subo mañana o pasado. Disfruten**

**Zoey 101 no me pertenece a mi le pertenece al genio malvado de Dan Schneider que nos dejo sin una 5ta temporada **

* * *

><p>– ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-preguntaba Quinn<p>

–Espera-dijo Zoey rodando los ojos mientras la conducía a una habitación

–Si Quinn como esperas que esto sea una sorpresa si tú te la pasas preguntando cosas como: ¿ya llegamos? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?-dijo Lola abriendo una puerta de el gimnasio de la PCA.

–De acuerdo… ¿Lista?-pregunto Zoey

–Aunque diga que no lo van a hacer así que…-comenzó a decir Quinn cuando Lola la interrumpió

–Arruinas nuestra ilusión, así que cállate y disfruta-dijo quitándole las manos de los ojos

–Oh Por Dios-dijo Quinn tapándose la boca con las manos- ¡Hicieron una fiesta!

Adornaron el gimnasio con globos de colores y serpentinas, al final de este había una banda que tocaba su música favorita. Los centros de mesa eran pequeños Dinosaurios pues en los últimos días Quinn había estado un poco obsesionada con ellos. En el techo había una gran manta que decía: "_Adiós, Quinn"_

–Claro…te vas a Londres y esperas que solo digamos adiós ¿no? -dijo Chase llegando con Michael y Logan

–Pues esto es maravilloso chicos gracias-dijo emocionada Quinn

La fiesta duró alrededor de 2 o 3 horas, Bailaron, comieron, platicaron, etc. Poco a poco la gente se fue yendo hasta que solo quedaron ellos, Quinn evito a Logan toda la fiesta todos se dieron cuenta pero no dijeron nada para no arruinar la fiesta.

–Chase ¿podemos hablar?-pregunto Quinn con voz triste

–Claro -respondió extrañado mientras se dirigía a una esquina del salón- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Vas a clonarme?

Quinn sonrió

-No…aun no

–Ok…espera ¿Qué?

–Aunque no te lo dije nunca eres uno de mis mejores amigos y te voy a extrañar

–Yo tambien te voy a extrañar y… tu tambien eres una de mis mejores amigas-dijo abrazándola

Después de el abrazo, volvieron con los demás. Quinn miró a Michael

–Michael…-pidió Quinn

–Claro-dijo el sonriendo

Cuando ya estuvieron un poco lejos Zoey le pregunto a Chase:

– ¿Qué te dijo?

–Solo se despidió de mí, creo que lo hará con todos-respondió

En el rincón…

–Así que gracias Michael por ser mi…-fue interrumpida por el llanto de su amigo

–lo siento…es solo que no puedo creer que no vayas a dejar-dijo sonándose la nariz

–Pero siempre serás mi amigo-Dijo abrazándolo

El respondió rápidamente al abrazo, cuando se separaron él dijo

– Te traje un regalo-dijo mostrando un par de tronadoras (N/A: el juguete que usaba cuando se ponía nervioso y que tanto odiaban James y Logan)

-Wow…no sé qué decir Michael-dijo fingiendo entusiasmo-Gracias

-de nada…sabia que te gustaría-dijo sonriendo orgullosamente

-bueno… ¿vamos?-señaló hacia donde estaban los demás

-Por supuesto

Donde están los demás…

-Zoey…

-Vamos-dijo sonriendo

En el rinconcito….

-Zoey…fuiste una amiga maravillosa, sin duda una de mis mejores amigas…nunca te olvidare y espero que tu tampoco-dijo Quinn tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Tu tambien fuiste una amiga maravillosa…rara pero maravillosa-Quinn sonrió- y no, no te voy a olvidar…te quiero y siempre lo hare

Se abrazaron…y después Quinn se volvió a donde estaban los demás y le hizo una seña a Zoey 101 para que la acompañara.

-Lola… ¿podrías venir conmigo?-pregunto Quinn

Lola solo asintió con lágrimas en los ojos

En el rinconcito…

-Lola…-dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en una mesa

-¡NO!...antes de que digas algo yo iniciare-dijo Lola con las manos en alto

-de acuerdo…

-Quinn…niña te adoro...por favor no te olvides de mi y si conoces a otra artista loca dile que ese puesto ya está ocupado y…-ya no pudo seguir mas debido a todas las lágrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Niña yo tambien te adoro y si no te preocupes yo se lo diré aunque no creo que exista alguien como tu…eres única y por favor si conoces a otra científica loca como yo dile que yo ya ocupo ese puesto-Lola sonrió y la abrazo

-Te traje un regalo para que te acuerdes de mi -saco de su bolsa un brazalete que tenia escrito: "_Lola Martínez & Quinn Pensky…mejores amigas por siempre"-_espero que te guste-dijo Lola, Quinn sonrió mirando el brazalete

-Me encanta…

Se abrazaron una vez más…Quinn volteo a ver la mesa donde se encontraban los demás, más específicamente a Logan. Lo miró con ojos tristes.

–¿regresamos?

Antes de que Lola y Quinn llegaran Zoey le pregunto a Logan

–¿Vas a estar bien?

–si… ¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto extrañado

–Quinn se va despedir de ti…

–Creo que si-dijo interrumpiéndola

Cuando llegaron Lola y Quinn, Lola se sentó pero Quinn se mantuvo parada

-Bueno chicos gracias por esta fiesta…fue maravillosa-dijo evitando la mirada de Logan y los demás que la miraban extrañados- pero tengo que terminar de empacar así que adiós

Se fue de la Fiesta…lo que nadie vio fue que estaba llorando y que antes de irse miro a Logan. Este se quedo extrañado mirando la mesa

– ¿Por…¿Por qué…¿Por qué no… ¡¿ POR QUE NO SE DEPIDIO DE MI?

– ¡Yo que sé!-respondió Lola encogiéndose de hombros-¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve por ella, tarado!

Logan se fue dando grandes pasos siguiendo a Quinn, estaba sentada en una banca (N/A: igual que en el capitulo "Quinn extraña a Mark")

-Logan…-comenzó a decir Quinn mientras miraba a Logan a los ojos

-¿Por qué no te despediste de mi?-era como si todo su enojo se hubiera ido al mirarla a los ojos-¿no te importo?-Quinn se quedo callada y mirando al suelo

-Quinn…-comenzó a decir Logan con la esperanza de que ella contestara-¡Respóndeme!

-¿de verdad? Después de todo lo que pasamos crees que no me importas-dijo dolida

-¿Por qué no te despediste de mi?-pregunto ignorando la pregunta de Quinn

-Porque eres la persona más importante en todo el mundo para mí Logan y si me despedía de ti me echaría para atrás y no podría irme.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo por un largo tiempo solo se miraban a los ojos

-_Rawwr_-dijo Logan

-¿Qué?-pregunto Quinn extrañada pero algo divertida

-así dicen te amo los dinosaurios-dijo acercándose a ella

-_Rawwr_ tambien-dijo Quinn sonriendo y cerrando el espacio entre el y ella

* * *

><p><strong>Loca? Muy probablemente si...Buena? La respuesta se las dejo a uds. <strong>

**No podria quedarme el credito para mi sola...aunque yo la escribi & es mi idea, adrisstbdt me ayudo a perfeccionarla así que G R A C I A S! :D **

**Bueno por ultimo:**

**Review...Por fisss (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueeno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les guste :) **

**Gracias a abrisstbdt & KariiHoney por sus reviews**

**Zoey 101 no me pertenece si lo hiciera seria hombre y me llamaria Dan Schneider**

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba gris…La gotas caian del cielo. Logan, Chase, Michael, Zoey , Lola y Quinn estaban en el aeropuerto esperando la hora para que Quinn se fuera a seguir sus sueños a Cambrige<p>

-No puedo creer que en media hora te vas a ir a Londres-decia Zoey mientras miraba triste a su amiga

-Lo se- Dijo Quinn tratando de contener las lagrimas- pero me tienen que prometer que no se olvidaran de mi

-¿Quién se podría olvidar de una científica loca?-dijo Chase haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara por los labios de Quinn

-Los voy a extrañar mucho chicos

-y nosotros a ti- dijeron todos a coro mientras la abrazaban

-Pero siempre tendras los recuerdos de todas las cosas locas que hemos hecho-dijo Michael…un silencio se extendió entre ellos, todos recordando sus aventuras.

-Ah!-grito lola sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y haciendo que la miraran

-¿Qué?-pregunto Michael molesto

-¡TE VAS A LONDRES EN MEDIA HORA!-dijo sacudiendo a Quinn por los hombros

-¿apenas te das cuenta?-pregunto quinn divertida Lola asintió mietras las lagrimas caian por sus mejillas-awww niña te voy a extrañar-dijo abrazandola

-bueno…-dijo Zoey mirando a logan que hasta ahora no había dicho nada-¿Qué tal si dejamos a la pareja sola y vamos por un helado?

Todos asintieron y dejaron a Quinn y a Logan solos…ninguno de los dos dijo nada solo se miraban a los ojos, las lagrimas caian por las mejillas de quinn

-Te amo-dijo Quinn

Logan sonrio

-Nunca te olvidaré-dijo abrazandola- tal vez no fuiste mi primera novia o la primera chica que bese pero si fuiste mi primer amor y eso es para siempre…te amo y te amare por siempre hasta que…

-¿mi corazón deje de latir?-pregunto Quinn mirándolo a los ojos

-Incluso entonces-dijo sonriendo y acercándose a ella(N/A:les parecio conocida esa frase?)-prometeme que pensaras en mi-dijo Logan

Quinn sonrio- cada minuto del día-dijo cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas

-es que no lo entiendo-decia Llola llegando

-ya dejalo Lola-dijo Chase rodando los ojos

-no es que no es justo-dijo enojada-¿Por qué? Yo no te digo que palabras usar

-tu no pero Michael si-dijo Chase divertido mientras quinn y logan los miraban raro

-Esta enojada por que una persona nos impuso que las naranjas eran naranjas-explico Zoey

-aaa claro y yo soy la rara-dijo quinn sonriendo

-Bueno es que hay de raras a raras-dijo logan

-Cretino-dijo quinn mirándolo tiernamente

- Pasajeros del vuelo 381 a Londres favor de abordar por la puerta 2

Todas las sonrisas que se habían mantenido hasta entonces se borraron

-Es hora-dijo Michael

Todos guardaron silencio

-No puedo hacerlo-susurró quinn echándose a correr

-¿qué?-dijo Logan-¡QUINN!-grito siguendola

-espera-dijo agitado sujetándola del brazo

-No puedo Logan pensé que si pero no ….no puedo abandonar a mi famila o a los chicos o a..ti

-Todos hacen sacrificios por amor Quinn

-exacto-dijo quinn con lagrimas en los ojos-Mi sacrificio es este…no puedo hacerlo logan no…

-¡QUINN!-gito molesto Logan-no tienes idea de lo difícil que esto para mi pero como ya te lo había dicho es tu sueño y no puedo ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que te quedes aquí y abandones todos tus sueños.

-no los abandonaría podría ir a la universidad aqui y estudiar cerca de ti

-No..te amo y no importa lo que tenga que hacer… tu vas a entar a ese avión y te iras a estudiar a Londres y después de todo el tiempo que no nos veamos nos vamos a querer aun mas.

-Pero…-comenzo a decir Quinn

-Eres la chica mas inteligente, bonita, loca y valiente que conocido en toda mi vida…tu me has enseñado a ser mejor persona asi que no importa que el corazón se me parta en dos por verte partir, tienes que subir a ese avión y cumplir tus sueños

-Logan…

-por favor ¿por mi?

-¿hasta que mi corazón deje de latir?-pregunto Quinn con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-incluso entonces-dijo Logan sonriendo

-De acuerdo…lo haré-dijo sonriendo

-esa es mi chica…ahora vamos antes de que pierdas el avión

Cuando rgresaron vieron a sus amigos peleando con la señorita para que esperara a Quinn…al verla sonrieron y la abrazaron

-Te quiero-dijo Zoey

-Suerte-dijo Michael

-No te olvides de traerme un recuerdo cuando regreses-dijo Chase

-¡Ay! Niña locaa te adoro por favor no te olvides de mi…prométeme que siempre sere y seras mi mejor amiga-dijo lola al borde de desidratarse de tanto que había llorado

-lo prometo- dijo quinn llorando y abrazandola

Luego llego con logan

-Te amo

-Yo tambien

Luego de eso se besaron

-Señorita-dijo la Aeromosa refiriéndose a Quinn-si usted…podría darse prisa

-claro...lo siento-dijo quinn apenada

Se dirigió a la entrada del avión y se volteo para decirle adiós a sus amigos quienes respondiron tristemente.

Ahora miraba desde la ventanilla del avión la ciudad que por 5 años había sido su hogar y le había dado unos amigos y un novio maravilloso

-Hata que mi corazón deje de latir-dijo para si misma.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeno hasta ahi llega mi Two-shot si les gusto haganmelo saber dando click en ese boton de abajo que dice <span>Review this story<span>** :)


End file.
